YunJae Leisure : Because Tomorrow Comes
by Zezaryn Elena
Summary: YAOI - A guy asks for his boyfriend's hand in marriage but was strongly opposed by his parents, meanwhile their friend finds new love in life...
1. Chapter 1

'_A date. That's right, I've never thought of having a date with YunHo. In fact, we were so used to dining out, shopping and strolling in the park together. It seemed so natural that I did not see any of those as dates. Living together everyday is almost like… we're already married._' A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of… he couldn't bring himself to think about the 'm' word, it's just too mushy.

He remembered YunHo had asked him something like, "Tomorrow's the eve of your birthday. Would you like to go out on a date to celebrate it then?"

'I wonder why he would suddenly ask me out on a date this year. He wouldn't be asking me that question, would he? I mean, we're both males… and it would cost a lot flying to LA, if he plans on registering our marriage.' JaeJoong blushed and sighed. Not wanting to be disappointed, he stopped himself from thinking about it any further.

11:00 PM

That night, he wore a white unbuttoned waistcoat over a black tank top and a pair of graceful khakis pants. By ways of accessories, a small, silver cross pendant rested slightly below his collarbone, strung by a fine string of platinum-plated gold. A pair of silver hearts dangled from his ears but was obscured by his medium curls. At least, that was what JaeJoong saw when he looked into the mirror.

A few feet behind, YunHo halted faintly with surprise. "The curls make you look shockingly like a Korean girl." He stepped forth and snaked an arm around JaeJoong's waist. The latter pouted. "I am Korean." YunHo chuckled softly.

JaeJoong ogled at his charming prince adoringly, lips parting vaguely. The man wore a white, buttoned dinner jacket over a black singlet and a pair of black trousers. YunHo leaned sideways to kiss JaeJoong's ear. He whispered, "What are you looking at? Let's go."

YunHo held his hand and led him to the red Toyota Corolla. The car belongs to JaeJoong but ever since YunHo obtained his driving license, the man insists that he be the chauffeur. "Where are we going?" asked JaeJoong. YunHo was about to answer, but then thought better of it and decided to surprise him. "It's a secret." JaeJoong pouted.

Soon, they passed by the largest mall in Koshigaya City of Saitama Prefecture. YunHo manoeuvred the car into the basement. "Eh? Aeon Lake Town? Are we dining here?" asked JaeJoong.

"Bingo." YunHo's pearly white teeth gleamed in the dim basement as he answered. He carefully parked the car near an elevator.

Once again, YunHo gently grasped JaeJoong's hand and led him into the five-storey mall. Upon reaching the ground floor of the mall's central heart, they stumbled upon a spectacular round clearing. The transparent ceiling that was five storeys high sported a night view of the sky above. Between the ceiling and ground floor were four tiers of circular balcony with aluminium balustrade. A few couples leaned on the banisters overlooking the clearing below. JaeJoong let out a small gasp but something else caught his attention. Huge white banners hanging from the balustrades above said 'Would you marry me?' in red font.

'_I wish the pair were us,_' thought JaeJoong wryly. But it seemed his dream would not come true tonight, because YunHo had, without a backward glance, taken JaeJoong to a French bistro called Individu, owned by head chef Tsubaki Shuichiro. They had a candlelight dinner in a private corner, sitting side by side. The waiter did not seem to notice that JaeJoong was a guy. '_I didn't think YunHo was serious when he said I looked like a girl,_' thought JaeJoong.

When food was served, YunHo cut out a slice of roasted beef, dipped it into some scallion sauce and popped it into his mouth to savour. "Hmm, nice. Try it," smiled YunHo as he dipped another slice into the same sauce and brought it near JaeJoong. The latter opened his small mouth and carefully pursed his succulent, pink lips over the meat. YunHo stared distractedly as he gently pulled the fork from those delicious lips. In the secluded space, they had totally forgotten about the existence of everyone else.

"Mmm," sounded JaeJoong between chews, his feminine hand politely covering his mouth from view. YunHo felt his mouth salivating, not at the roasted beef but at JaeJoong – the only person who would always have the finest taste for YunHo's palate.

12:00 PM

When JaeJoong's wineglass was almost empty, YunHo threw him a charismatic smile and spoke, "There's something I want you to see, bring your wine along." When they stood up, YunHo seemed to remember something all of a sudden. "Oh wait. First, you have to close your eyes and spin a few times. No peeking till I say otherwise."

As JaeJoong shut his eyes, YunHo began to turn him around gently. JaeJoong felt his wineglass being taken away, but then a lighter wineglass was pushed back into his right fingers again. "Take my glass, there's lesser wine so it wouldn't spill that easily. Remember, no peeking." YunHo guided JaeJoong out of the restaurant, all the while reassuring him by saying "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." True indeed, the strong arm around JaeJoong's small waist couldn't make him feel any more protected and loved.

"Open your eyes," whispered YunHo when they halted. JaeJoong did as was told, and realised they were back at the clearing with the night sky view and eye-catching banners again. The hug on JaeJoong's waist tightened as YunHo's chest pressed deeper into his back. He could feel YunHo's lips hard against his hot ear, whispering the words "Would you marry me?" YunHo tenderly cupped a hand over JaeJoong's right, making the latter notice the wineglass in his hand.

JaeJoong gasped at the sight, mouth agape. '_So it wouldn't spill that easily? You planned it all! The thing in your glass is not wine. It's a box with a ring in it!_' He could feel the rush of blood rising and making his slightly giddy… JaeJoong concealed the lower part of his face with the back of his hand and let out a chuckle of delight, bashful yet blissful at the same time. He beamed dazzlingly, his face glowing with brilliance so vibrant it briefly robbed YunHo's breath away. The latter lifted the box from the glass and knelt before his eternal lover and partner. He took a deep breath and said, "We may not be what we should be. But the love you give me so unconditionally, is what every lover would die for, at least… it's what I would die for. Your love far outshines mine in countless ways, and even though I doubt my love could ever compete with yours, I shall love you more each day till I could proudly say that I love you more. For now… I could only tell you this… JaeJoong, I love you dearly. Would you be wedded to me?" YunHo gazed up yearningly. _Let me be the one, JaeJoong ah._

His heart pounding heavily, he was almost certain even YunHo could hear it thumping in his chest. JaeJoong threw him a breathtaking smile and breathed, "Yes." YunHo's long fingers extracted the ring from its casing, held JaeJoong's pale hand in his and slid the elegant, platinum-plated gold ring unto JaeJoong's left ring finger. The star-engraved engagement ring glittered under the bright lights. YunHo's eyes sparkled with depthless passion and devotion as he looked up from his lower position. As if by impulse, YunHo impetuously rose up and kissed his partner lovingly. "Happy birthday," YunHo whispered between kisses. The man in his arms trembled and blushed endearingly.

By then, the roaring crowd sounded so incredibly loud it awakened the couple's self-consciousness. Among the sea of audience, YooChun, JunSu and ChangMin were cheering avidly for them the loudest. YunHo winked at JaeJoong, carried him into his arms bridal-styled and whisked him off to the Red Toyota Corolla in the basement. While YunHo drove back to the apartment, JaeJoong caressed and tickled YunHo's free hand. "Nobody seems to mind about two guys getting engaged," wondered JaeJoong aloud.

"That's because their eyes see you as a girl," commented YunHo. JaeJoong puckered his lips and asked, "Do you often see me as a girl?" YunHo chuckled softly as the car slowed down and finally came to a stop in front of the apartment. He answered, "Seeing you naked every night, I couldn't possibly see you as a girl, could I? But tonight you look irresistibly cute." YunHo raised JaeJoong's hand to his lips to kiss and lick.

Under the dim moonlight, JaeJoong happened to notice a bulge through YunHo's trousers, and felt himself growing as well. JaeJoong leaned over and purred against YunHo's neck sexily, "Irresistible enough to _love_ me here right now? We should get back to our room..." He gracefully crawled over the handbrake, straddling YunHo's thighs elegantly.

"I can't wait that long… ugh!" Before YunHo could finish, JaeJoong's naughty hands fondling his lower parts had sliced his rationality to shreds. He unzipped their pants eagerly and coaxed their thirsty manhood out of the tight confines, moaning as he did so. JaeJoong swayed his hips ravenously… The moment they rubbed against each other, exhilaration had washed over in huge waves of pleasure… JaeJoong's sexy squeal shot high into the heavens…


	2. Chapter 2

They were soaking themselves in a bathtub the next morning…

YunHo asked as he scrubbed JaeJoong's hair with scented shampoo, "Since it's Saturday and we don't have any lessons for today, let's go and meet our parents. Have you told them about us?"

"I have. When I was just fourteen, I've actually told them about being secretly in love with you," mumbled JaeJoong.

"Really? So have I. My parents were strongly against it then, persuading me in every way possible to stop loving you. But four years is a long time span for them to get used to the idea that my first crush was you. When you came over to my house for the first time, they saw who you really are and from then on, the persuasion lessened. Maybe they could see why I'd fall for you. My sister was the quickest one to break into it. Slowly, even my parents began teasing me about it. They probably miss you. You stopped coming over to my house ever since you graduated," said YunHo, causing JaeJoong to blush.

After rinsing the soapy water from their bodies and stepping out of the bathroom in their robes, YunHo flitted to a drawer and returned to JaeJoong's side with an indigo velvet-coated box. As he opened it to reveal a silver heart platinum-plated gold chain, YunHo said, "Although I've said this already, it wouldn't feel right unless I say it again. Happy Birthday, JaeJoong." After lifting the necklace out of its velvety nest, YunHo clasped the chain around his lover's neck. JaeJoong ran to the mirror to admire himself. Pleased with his birthday gift, JaeJoong ran into YunHo's arms and uttered his thanks. Suddenly, he lifted his head from YunHo's chest and mentioned something. "I've read somewhere that giving bracelets, necklaces, anklets and rings are a sign of possessiveness towards the person receiving the gift."

YunHo's face was flushed with hot embarrassment, but JaeJoong just stood on tiptoe to kiss the man's tastily wet lips. The kitten purred huskily, "It's alright. My entire body tingles whenever I think of you being possessive of me." YunHo chuckled and kissed him back, moaning as he did so.

After a light breakfast, they headed to YunHo's house. He parked the car in front the homely abode, retrieved something from the backseat and led JaeJoong up to the door by hand. He pressed the doorbell and waited.

Ding. Dong.

"JiHye, can you see who's at the door for me please?" YunHo's mother shouted from the kitchen, busy preparing lunch. YunHo's sister slightly drew the curtains aside and peeked, then shouted eagerly, "It's YunHo oppa with JaeJoong oppa!" As the girl happily skipped to the door, her mother gasped and warned, "Don't call him oppa in front of him. He hasn't visited for a long time so act appropriately." When the door opened, YunHo's mother poked her head from the kitchen doorway, even YunHo's father closed his newspaper to look at the unannounced guest. YunHo wore black trousers and white shirt with the sleeves casually rolled up, appearing manlier than his usual style in campus.

"Hi, sis." YunHo ruffled the girl's hair affectionately then turned to his parents. "Mom, Dad, I brought Joongie along for a special visit." He gently pulled the feminine hand that he was holding onto. JaeJoong shyly stepped out from the shadows. Of course, everyone recognised JaeJoong the moment they saw him. But the surprise on their faces was proof that none of them had seen JaeJoong with medium curls before. The clothes he wore were similar to the ones he wore yesterday, but light beige in colour. He even wore a feminine straw hat with pink bow, his entire appearance screaming the word 'cute'.

Noting the men's tightly held hands, YunHo's parents exchanged a brief glance of astonishment. Disbelief clearly etched on his mother's face. Suddenly, she jumped with genuine delight and cried in a trembly voice, "YunHo my son… You've… you've finally confessed to JaeJoong? You never told me! When?"

"Two years ago. We began dating since then." YunHo smiled victoriously, his arm now securely wrapped around JaeJoong's waist. '_Wipe that smile off your face,_' thought JaeJoong, feeling incredulous that YunHo's parents would actually receive them so open-mindedly.

Mr. Jung fell from his chair at the bolt from the blue. He staggered to his feet, wagged the newspaper at his wife and said, "Sweetheart, we should at least say a word or two before agreeing to something so wrong." The father figure glared at his son and firmly said, "YunHo, I know you know that men relationships are odd. You've already loved wrongly in terms of gender, so please don't love with the wrong heart too. Adore your life partner with pure and sincere love. Because the worst pain is not on the outside, but in the heart." His gaze softened.

YunHo sighed and smiled, "Thanks Dad, Mum." Unexplainable gratitude filled his chest. Mrs. Jung ran over to JaeJoong and gripped his hands in hers. "JaeJoong, thank you so much. My son would've been devastated if you didn't return his love, after all he's loved you for six years."

Smiling, JaeJoong bowed politely while gripping her hands. "Nice to meet you again, Mrs. Jung." JaeJoong bowed at JiHye and Mr. Jung, repeating the same greeting in his serene voice.

Mrs. Jung sighed noisily, though the grin was still widely spread on her face. "Always so polite, even though you've visited so many times since high school. Come, have a sit first. Lunch's almost ready."

YunHo winked at his lover as he withdrew his arm from the man's waist. He then lifted JaeJoong's hat and placed it on his own head, joining JiHye and Mr. Jung on the living room couch. JaeJoong absent-mindedly pulled back a lock of hair from his temple and inquired, "Let me help you out in the kitchen, Mrs. Jung." She happily consented, remembering JaeJoong's great talent in cooking delicious food whenever he visited them.

Once in the kitchen, JaeJoong placed a bag of fresh seafood on the kitchen counter as their visiting gift. He lifted a pot lid and exclaimed admiringly, "Wow, smells so nice. Are those spring onions? YunHo likes them." He picked up the spoon next to the pot and stirred the contents gently.

"I heard he's living in your apartment. I hope he's not intruding upon your private space?" asked Mrs. Jung. JaeJoong searched the kitchen for spices as he answered, "Being in a relationship with him, I don't mind having my privacy reduced. Besides, YunHo's a great companion. Don't worry Mrs. Jung, I feed him well everyday."

YunHo's mother laughed heartily. "I can see that. He looks happier and healthier than ever. He's turned into a strong stallion since I last saw him. Thank you, Joongie." JaeJoong blushed faintly, momentarily having perverted thoughts flashing through his mind. "Don't mention it."

When lunch was cooked, JaeJoong served the dishes onto the dining table. "Please enjoy your meal, Mr. Jung, Mrs. Jung, JiHye, YunHo." When everyone was finally seated around the dining table, only then did JaeJoong move to his own seat. JiHye suddenly jumped down and pulled back the chair for JaeJoong. Feeling indebted to her kindness, JaeJoong nodded and thanked her with a smile.

Halfway through the meal, Mr. Jung peered at JaeJoong from beneath his glasses and asked, "Were you in love with my son when he confessed?" JaeJoong leaned backwards in slight surprise. "Ah?" He laughed tentatively and brought his hand close to his face. "Yes, Mr. Jung. I've loved your son for seven years." A courteous smile remained on his face.

Everyone froze, even YunHo, despite the fact that he already knew it. Oblivious and unaware of the stares, JaeJoong picked a slice of meat onto his rice bowl with chopsticks, and then broke a smaller portion of it to chew upon. Out of habit, he lowered his bowl onto the table and concealed his lips with his free hand. Satisfied with the taste, JaeJoong picked another slice of meat with his chopsticks and put it into YunHo's bowl. YunHo uttered a word of thanks and popped the meat slice into his mouth.

Mr. Jung nudged his wife with an elbow as they stared at the pair, realising there was no denying that those two were absolutely meant for each other. Just then, JiHye called out unexpectedly, "JaeJoong oppa, why do you have the same rings? Are those engagement rings?"

…

The two lowered their bowls and chopsticks, and looked at the elderly married couple seriously. YunHo calmly spoke, "Mom, Dad. Yesterday on the eve of JaeJoong's birthday, I asked for his hand in marriage, which he agreed. However, we're not in a rush, so we don't mind waiting if you feel this is too early. We just wanted to let you know, and perhaps receive your blessing and support, if possible."

The house was occupied by five statues for what seemed like a whole agonising minute. Then, Mr. Jung finally shrugged his shoulders and said, "I've no problems with it. It's just that… JaeJoong would've been the perfect daughter-in-law if he's a girl. It's just this one annoying glitch being a pain in the ass, otherwise none."

Mrs. Jung jumped in her seat and clapped merrily, "Oh, thank you sweetheart for agreeing to this." She turned to her son and 'daughter-in-law' with immense enthusiasm. "Of course I'll give you my blessing. I wouldn't support any other 'daughter-in-law' except JaeJoong. Besides, the only times your gender would come as an obstacle are at bearing grandchildren, which having JiHye bear them for us would be enough." JiHye scowled, making everyone laugh, gradually lifting the serious atmosphere within the dining hall.

After thanking them for their blessings and support, the two left the abode and headed off to bring the news of engagement to JaeJoong's parents as well. After YunHo unrolled his sleeves, smoothed the creases and wore a necktie, they got down from the car.

But it seemed to turn out pretty badly…

"Not only do I object to your engagement, I even feel uncomfortable seeing you in a relationship with him. He looks like the type of person that would take advantage of you, play with your feelings and then dump you aside for a proper wife when he's ready." said Mrs. Kim mercilessly without any trace of consideration towards her son's feelings. JaeJoong scoffed, "Looks like? You can't just judge based on how he looks like. How could he play me when I was the one who initiated it? Our relationship started because I willingly kissed him in the first place."

'It's because of the things I said, which made him kiss me on that very fateful day. I'm sorry,' YunHo spoke, his voice leaded with grim solemnity. JaeJoong's parents ignored him and continued to shout at his son. "You're blinded by love! I will not accept a son-in-law from you, only daughters-in-law. You're both men for goodness' sake! Come back another day when your passion for each other dies, which I'm certain will happen very soon. Your exciting gay love wouldn't last another year." Mr. Kim threatened YunHo with a challenge, "If you love him, then you should have no problems turning yourself into a woman."

JaeJoong gasped; YunHo tensed while stroking his lover's forearm soothingly as they sat on the couch.

"What? Do you expect us to be all positive and liberal simply because today's your birthday? We would be very lousy parents for letting the occasion affect important decisions such as this," quipped Mrs. Kim.

JaeJoong was trembling on the verge of rage before blasting out vehemently. "If so, then I shall never come back here again because our love will definitely never breathe its last!" shouted JaeJoong furiously, pulling YunHo out of the house with him and slamming the doors hard.

In the car, YunHo asked, "Don't you want to talk it over with them?" JaeJoong crossed his arms and puffed out a lungful of air. "What is there to talk over with? We don't need their blessings anyway. We're fine with the way we are now."

YunHo weighed the odds as the car sped down the highway. '_Turn into a woman, huh?_'


	3. Chapter 3

JANUARY 26TH; 5:45 PM

Ring, ring! Ring, ring!

YunHo hurried out of the bathroom in his towel and answered the call. "Yes?"

"May I speak to YunHo please?"

"This is him."

"You've scored the test excellently. Your classes will be with the sophomores from tomorrow onwards. You may come to the office to retrieve a new class schedule," informed the university staff.

"Oh, will my schedule be the same as any sophomore with a similar course?"

"Yes, the schedule would be exactly the same."

"Okay then, thank you very much." YunHo hung up his phone and tossed it onto the bedside table. He slumped onto the bed's edge. Scantily clad in nothing but a translucent white shirt, JaeJoong slid across the sheets and knelt behind him. His serene voice asked, "Who was that?"

"Nobody," replied YunHo in his dark, brooding tone. His mood has deteriorated ever since the incident this afternoon. Worried, JaeJoong massaged his lover's arms and shoulders soothingly. The man leaned his head unto his hand in exhaustion and rasped indistinctly, "I really wanted to win them over for you, JaeJoong."

"I know," cooed JaeJoong, softly hugging YunHo's head against his chest. The distraught man pressed his weight against JaeJoong's chest so that they fell onto bed together. JaeJoong's momentary surprise was quickly dimmed when YunHo's arms tightened around his waist with palpable desperation. Slowly, slowly, they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

JANUARY 27TH; 7:55 AM

The next day, YunHo silently followed the four to class with a pair of gloomy, contemplative eyes. JaeJoong looked at the ground as he walked, probably thinking of a way to cheer the man up. The other three looked at them curiously. "Do you think they're having a fight? They just got engaged at Aeon Lake Town." asked YooChun.

JaeJoong glanced at YunHo again. It was one glance out of many glances, and YunHo knew that. He sighed and put a reassuring hand on JaeJoong's head, smiling wanly as he did so. JaeJoong's spirit drooped a little when YunHo patted his head. It felt distant. JaeJoong impulsively reached for YunHo's hand and stroked it over his cheek, inhaling his comforting scent. The rings on their entwined fingers blinked appreciatively. The three looked on bemusedly. 'Oh, so they're not having a fight,' thought YooChun.

YunHo simply walked past the place where he used to split up and head for classes. ChangMin asked, "Aren't you heading that way?" Understanding flickered vaguely in YunHo's dreamy eyes. "No mistakes. I've asked them twice."

"Asked who twice?"

"The university staff." He fumbled in his bag for his schedule and handed it over to his friends. "I should be having the same classes with JaeJoong from today onwards." Everyone looked at it, even JaeJoong. Their faces rapidly turned to shock. "Why didn't you tell us anything about skipping first year?" ChangMin looked up from the timetable in wide-eyed disbelief.

"I forgot."

"How could you forget something so obvious? It's our first time walking to class together without splitting up." JunSu queried. YunHo apologised, "Sorry, I didn't the end of telling it out. All I had to do was follow JaeJoong to whichever class he goes, so I wouldn't enter the wrong classes."

"That's not our point."

YunHo's expression turned grim. "I've been too preoccupied to notice things. I'm sorry." Before they could fire another question at him, JaeJoong told them the details of yesterday's incident. They were saddened to hear it and were of the same opinion as JaeJoong, that they should not let the objections of two parents ruin their happiness.

After classes, YunHo hurriedly went out with an "I'll be back soon". When JaeJoong reached the apartment, he realised YunHo had taken the car along. 'I wonder where he went.' JaeJoong sulked as he did some house chores. 'He wouldn't be meeting someone on a date, would he?'

When evening had finally arrived and YunHo ad returned, JaeJoong asked, "Where've you gone to?"

"Nowhere." He strode off.

Nowhere? Is that all you could say?

JaeJoong followed him into the bedroom. "YunHo, why aren't you here with me when I need you? Are you stepping two boats at a time?" His tone was warped with anguish.

YunHo grimaced in exasperation, particularly irked by his meddlesome, mistrustful behaviour. "You say I'm not with you? I've been out there the entire afternoon for you." He yanked a towel off the rack, flung it over his shoulder and stepped into the bathroom.

"Then you must share it with me, instead of looking at me as if I'm prying into your personal matters," JaeJoong offered, but the bathroom door slammed into his face uncaringly. His eyes stung. JaeJoong bit his lower lip, feeling guilty for accusing YunHo when he'd probably been doing everything just for him. But what would he be doing for him the whole afternoon?

JANUARY 28TH; 3:15 PM

Not any different from yesterday, YunHo left the apartment again without giving any hint or clue as to where he was going. But when JaeJoong tidied the living room mahogany table that was used for work and study, he glimpsed a pile of forms and other legal documents. As he scanned the contents of the papers, JaeJoong's hands began to shake terribly. Without further ado, he grabbed the keys and wallet off the shelf and exited the apartment to hail a taxi, leaving the mass of papers cluttered on the floor.

The taxi halted in front of the hospital's main entrance, which sported a flight of stairs and a slope with banisters for patients in wheelchairs. Cold and pale with apprehension, JaeJoong paid the driver and scrambled down the taxi. He thanked the heavens when he saw YunHo exiting through the automatic sliding glass doors. YunHo's mouth parted in surprise when he saw JaeJoong running up the stairs towards him. YunHo would have been knocked down if he didn't brace himself in time as JaeJoong crumpled to the ground and hugged his legs. "Don't do it, YunHo. Please, don't do it," JaeJoong sobbed. "Did you sign anything yet? Did the doctor inject anything into you?" JaeJoong fumbled at his arms to search for the faintest needle marks.

YunHo smiled, "Don't worry, my baby. He didn't. I've decided to persuade your parents to the last. If they're still adamantly opposed to our engagement, only then shall I proceed with this method."

_He said 'my baby'. He's not mad at me anymore?_ He's heart lightened with a quiet flutter.

A hauntingly beautiful look of sadness perched on JaeJoong's face. "No, I'll disown myself from them. Do you think changing sex would help, if they despise you so much?" YunHo's gaze softened. "They would definitely not like me any better even if I changed my gender, but at least you'll remain united to them, and me." He winked good-humouredly. JaeJoong pouted. 'I'll make you change your mind. You just watch.'

Back in the car, YunHo retold the doctor's words to JaeJoong. "He suggested continuing the procedure only when we're certain we've tried all possibilities. He says it'll help if we informed him of our progress." JaeJoong puckered his lips in jealousy. "This is our problem. I don't see why we should confide in him."

"I feel the same way." YunHo added, "However, the doctor also said increasing levels of progesterone and oestrogen would bring about constant changes of mood." He shook his head. "That's simply not who I am. I'll turn into a total sissy, and soon you'd fall out of love with me." YunHo grimaced a little at the probable reality.

"That's why I don't want you to do it. I'm not going to tolerate a YunHo who has persistent mood swings. You wouldn't be as calm as you are now. When I break down… who's going to carry me back up?"

The question was left hanging in the air.

5:30 PM

JaeJoong stomped towards his parents and threw the documents in front of his parents' faces. "Look what you've done now."

Their eyes dilated slightly but otherwise no further response. Mr. Kim appeared unconvinced as he said, "So? He's gay, so of course he wouldn't mind being a girl. He'll just…" JaeJoong interrupted irately, "Do you look this lowly on your gay son, too?"

Ignoring JaeJoong, his mother flipped her hair arrogantly and continued, "He'll just use it as an excuse to run away from you and never come back, especially after being objected by us. That man's not with you today, was he too chicken to come along?"

"I kept this visit from him," answered JaeJoong firmly. "You underestimate him. YunHo's not the type to give up just like that; he's stronger than you think."

A loud crash suddenly sounded in the living room. The Kim family turned their attention to the source of the noise and saw…

"When did you follow me here?" asked JaeJoong, his tone sharp with annoyance.

"We were worried about you two, so we spied. When we saw you leaving the apartment we followed you here," answered YooChun, smoothing his pants as he stood up from the fallen wooden door. JunSu and ChangMin followed suit. Apparently, they'd leaned against the door eavesdropping on JaeJoong's conversation with his parents. YooChun hastily hid the empty plastic cup behind him, lowering his head like a repentant puppy. JaeJoong stared at his friends, mouth agape.

"How much does this door cost, Mrs. Kim? We can pay you back," squeaked JunSu timidly.

"Three hundred thousand yen," replied Mrs. Kim. The three whispered among themselves. "That's like one hundred thousand yen from each of us," said ChangMin. YooChun commented, "We should divide it based on our weight proportions. JunSu you're the heaviest so you should pay the highest percent-… Ow!" YooChun rubbed his own thigh. JunSu ignored him and wondered aloud, "How much is three hundred thousand yen in Korean won?" "I think it's around 4 million won," ChangMin estimated. YooChun gasped, "Wow, so expensive."

The three put the money matter aside and defended JaeJoong. ChangMin reasoned with his parents. "JaeJoong's right. YunHo won't give up easily. He studied five times harder than all of us and skipped the first year, just to be in the second year with JaeJoong."

Mr. and Mrs. Kim's expression turned extremely sober. JaeJoong raised his brows at his friends in surprise. "No, he didn't do it just for me. He did it for all four of us." ChangMin smiled boldly, "You can try asking him."

"Hmph," Mrs. Kim exhaled noisily. "So what? It's no use if he couldn't even get rid of the thing he's born with."

The pupils of the four young men slid sideways as they looked at her from the corner of their eyes. Their expressions darkened. "_Could her insults be any more vulgar and impolite?_" Their minds centred on that particular thought.

"It's hopeless. There's nothing I could do to convince them otherwise," thought JaeJoong despondently.


	4. Chapter 4

JANUARY 28TH; 10:00 PM

A couple snuggled on the couch of an orderly apartment as they watched a romantic movie on low volume, from the living room's high definition widescreen plasma television. JaeJoong lay nestled in YunHo's warm embrace, his head pillowed on the man's masculine arm as he inhaled his scent placidly. YunHo was stroking his kitten's arm idly, quietly enjoying the peaceful moment together.

"Perhaps the reason behind your parents' opposition isn't due to my gender," YunHo expressed a thought in his head. "I don't mean any offence, but your parents should know your personality, well enough to consider the possibility that you may bring a boyfriend back to meet them. If they were so against you having a boyfriend, shouldn't they have brought you up to be manlier, so that you'd bring home a girlfriend?"

JaeJoong tried to turn around and demand what he meant by 'manlier', but YunHo just tautened his hug and planted a kiss behind JaeJoong's ear. JaeJoong winced adorably at the pleasure felt upon one of his sensitive spots – the back of his ear.

YunHo chuckled indulgently. "I suspect… that there's another reason behind their objection. Would you happen to have any ideas, being their son?" The kitten in his arms pouted and corrected him, "Their adopted son."

"Nonetheless, you practically grew up under their love and care," YunHo reasoned with him.

"I definitely don't feel any love and care from them lately," he scowled.

YunHo inferred, "It's because of their love and care that disqualified me as your potential life partner, JaeJoong. Either way, I have to find out the real purpose behind my disqualification." Indomitable resolve settled unto his face.

The next day, while the five were heading to class along the path where trees queued on both sides, ChangMin's unceasing stare towards a particular direction had come to JaeJoong's notice. The other three followed their gaze and saw a quite pretty girl in their field of vision. Being the very thoughtful friend he is, JaeJoong asked, "Are you interested in her?" ChangMin wordlessly looked away and continued whatever he was doing. Not long after that he stared at another direction again. When his friends looked to see, not only did they fail to find the same girl, but spotted a much prettier girl instead. Their jaws dropped with bewilderment.

Privately, the four huddled together in a secretive discussion.

JaeJoong sighed, "I thought he already has his love interest."

YooChun commented, "I can't believe he's eyeing all the beautifully hot girls. He's so lecherous-… Ow! What, JunSu?" He rubbed his thigh soothingly, pouting miserably. JunSu crossed his arms and turned away.

YunHo suggested, "Maybe he hasn't found the right one yet."

JaeJoong pondered aloud, "If he's having problems deciding, we should help him. He's always been the photographer. We should repay his favour this time and become the photographer… Snap photos of every girl he looks at… And then compare their similarities to find out ChangMin's type."

And so, they decided to execute the secret plan. The four clandestinely took photos of every girl ChangMin laid eyes on throughout the campus within the span of one week. But, when they compiled the pictures, they noticed a creepy similarity among all the photos. They saw… the same unknown guy in every picture's background. ChangMin is gay… like us? They sighed with guilt and revelation. It's our entire fault for influencing him negatively.

Next afternoon, they sat at the same table against a far end of the cafeteria. It wasn't like they have a choice. The campus' students occupied all the other tables every single day, and seemed to reserve that table particularly for them. It was a good place, frankly said, since it is a few feet further from the rest of the tables to give themselves some private space to talk, hang out and eat. Each time one of them queues at the counter to grab food for his mates, the single girls would stare his sexy body up with their sea of mostly black eyes, a few are blue…

This time it was YunHo. When they'd finish the food YunHo brought, the five leaned back against their chair to chat. They could hear the conversation between two girls who were about to pass by their table. "My friend happened to see YunHo propose to JaeJoong in Aeon Lake Town and posted a video clip of it on YouTube with her mobile! Did you see it?"

"Yes. And there's another video of the five chatting around their cafeteria table! They're all so damn hot and sexy! Kyaaa! Not to say they're scholarly excellent and amazing in sports at the same time. They were taped from a distance, I wonder how did their voice managed to sound so clear?" The two girls suddenly looked up and froze when they saw the boys they'd just talked about. They quickly scurried away with hushed voices.

Their cold eyes scanned the sea of students, and zeroed in on a brunette seated thirty feet away, with a suspicious black pouch firmly held in her hands. The five young men sat quietly, their faces pale as the blood drained off. The aura round the table instantly grew chilly; you could almost hear the crack and splintering of ice. YunHo and JaeJoong stuffed their hands in his pockets; the rest crossed their arms. The onlookers stared with mouth agape, dazzled by their coolness. JaeJoong spoke softly, yet knowing the brunette would be able to hear every word he says. "It's nice that they like us. But to use a mic and intrude on our privacy…"

The girl gulped as JaeJoong coolly leaned forward in his seat, his upturned stare intensifying. Eyes unwavering, the man felt the table's lower surface with his palm and peeled off a miniature microphone. He tossed the object onto the table and stood up casually with a hand in his pocket. He icy eyes never leaving hers for a second, JaeJoong grabbed a glass and crushed the microphone with its base, the gadget crunching as he twisted the glass over it. He placed the glass back where it was and turned away with an air of displeasure. YunHo then stood up likewise and fisted the unrecognisable object frigidly, the force of his punch echoing throughout the cafeteria before he turned and left. YooChun gave a impassive, upward jerk of his head and left. JunSu's detached eyes bore down on her frostily. ChangMin pointed an emotionless finger at her and mouthed the word "Watch out" before leaving the table.

How was the girl? She had laid her cheek onto the table, mumbling "Ah, I was just heavenly stared by the sexiest ulzzangs of Seika campus, no, of whole Asia," then fainted due to excessive nosebleed and drooling. The incident appeared in the news on the consecutive day.

JaeJoong had pointed at the girl's drooling face and said, "Look, she fainted out of fear. Maybe we were too harsh on her." ChangMin sighed disappointedly, his fingers pressing his temple.

JunSu scanned the article. "More like fainted out of ecstasy." YooChun commented, "Maybe she'd even crave for something harsher."

YunHo unexpectedly wrung an arm around ChangMin's shoulders. "Heehee, we know who you're in love with. You're always looking at this one guy. When are you going to confess? He might accept your feelings."

"Impossible." ChangMin shrugged his hand off. JaeJoong spoke, "That's what the rest of us thought, too. But our feelings were accepted in the end, weren't they?" He looked at YunHo, who looked at him too. JunSu and YooChun threw glances at each other.

It came a time when the five were walking down a corridor, passing by a storage room, when YooChun saw a guy same as the one in the photos, walking towards them. He tugged on JunSu's sleeves. They made eye contact with JaeJoong and YunHo. YooChun tried on the doorknob of the storage room and realised it's unlocked. Before anyone else knew what happened, they hauled ChangMin and the man into the medium-sized room and closed the door.

It was pitched dark. ChangMin fumbled for the switch but the moment he got it, the sight made him widen his eyes in shock. The man was – Cho KyuHyun. He smirked at ChangMin. "Wow, fancy meeting you here. What happened? Did you pull me in here to confess?" ChangMin cocked an eyebrow at him, but the other man continued, "Actually, my first preference is JaeJoong, but too bad he's taken. My second was YooChun but he already has JunSu. Third would be you. Since both of them are taken, I'll gladly accept your feelings." He grinned.

ChangMin scoffed, "Feelings? Like hell I'd have any feelings for you. It's not because of your attitude, so don't worry. It's just that… I see you as my rival, KyuHyun, because the person I love wouldn't stop looking at you." Exasperation burned vigorously in his eyes. He turned around and shouted at the door. "You heard that, guys? Let me out this instant." His friends opened the door guiltily. Maybe ChangMin isn't gay after all. "If KyuHyun's not the one, then who is it?" they asked. ChangMin answered reluctantly, "Kim KiBum."

…

"_That sounds like a guy's name,_" thought JaeJoong aloud.

"That's because he is a guy," said JunSu. "He's the brightest in one of my classes." ChangMin's friends bowed their heads in after the brief moment of relief. He is gay after all. It's entirely our fault.

From that day onwards, the four snooped around KiBum for an opportunity. The eventful day finally came…

They had spied KiBum insert a love letter into KyuHyun's locker, but didn't go all the way it. The edge of the letter had stuck out of the ventilation slit. YooChun sneaked up KyuHyun's locker to extract the letter, and then stealthily slipped it into ChangMin's locker. They crossed their fingers hoping for their plans to succeed.

The letter dropped out when ChangMin opened his locker. He picked it up and read, "School garden, 4pm. There's something we need to talk about. KiBum." ChangMin flicked his head left and right, eyeing at his friends. "You're not up to something, are you?" They averted their gaze coyly, some shaking their heads.

Hopefully KiBum didn't notice me staring at KyuHyun. If he did, he'll definitely tell me to stay away from his KyuHyun. ChangMin sighed at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The needle in his watch pointed sharply at four.

ChangMin waited fretfully at the campus garden, where nearby stood a huge plum blossom tree.

Expertly hidden in the bushes somewhere, his four friends waited, not fretfully but expectantly. JaeJoong knelt down and held a pair of binoculars in his hands to spy on the scene before him, looking truly serious. Sitting beside him, YunHo stole furtive glances at his lover's elegant and graceful side profile. Before long, YunHo began to ogle at his slender hands, reminiscing about the awakening sensations those hands always left on him. YunHo swallowed as he let his eyes stray off to JaeJoong's sensuous neck and jawline, suddenly tormented by a violent urge to touch, lick, and suck the sex goddess next to him. The fact that JaeJoong's body is constantly radiating warmth to the man beside him was clear agony…

YunHo, not for the first time, felt himself harden in the presence of their other friends. It wasn't like he could help it. Could you handle it? If a person so damn sexy simply sits beside you unguardedly and unaware of the dirty, secretive stares you're throwing at him? Doesn't hurt to let your mind roam a little while you're at it, does it? Who'd know what you're thinking, anyway…

Just then, YooChun slapped JaeJoong's binoculars down and whispered fiercely, "What are you doing? Trying to spy on ChangMin's fly? He's only ten feet away!" JaeJoong looked at his annoyed friend with an unhappy pout on his frowning face. JaeJoong was serious, but YunHo wasn't able to defend his lover. '_YooChun does make sense,_' thought YunHo.

JunSu sighed noisily, "KiBum's heading this way. Be quiet."

But something happened which surprised the four uninvited guests.

ChangMin, the maknae, had turned to hide behind the plum blossom tree at the very last minute.

"ChangMin, you chicken," muttered YooChun. JaeJoong tsked and slapped his head before turning back to the scene before them.

KiBum was running up the last few strides shouting, "KyuHyun!"

'KyuHyun? Shouldn't he be calling my name?' ChangMin's eyes widened in surprise, his feet rooted to the spot. His four 'helpful' friends had their hair standing up on ends, like a cat caught by a gang of dogs.

KiBum saw a person hiding behind the tree, and assumed the person was KyuHyun, so he continued. "I know what kind of a person you are. I've been watching you. You can't love more than one guy anyway anytime you like. Don't you think of ruining the bond between JaeJoong sempai and YunHo sempai, cause they're my highschool seniors who'd never give up their dreams. They're not the type to let anyone shatter their relationship easily. And stay away from ChangMin. I know he's not really your type... but ChangMin just wouldn't stop looking at you and it pisses me off."

Huh? Everyone within earshot seemed puzzled.

KiBum went on, "You must feel really smug, right now. Just thinking about it sickens me. But I would not hand him over to an arse like you, because I love him a million times more than anyone else. Just so you see, I'll make him forget about you…"

Oh… ChangMin realised, but knew nothing to say. Oh…

A faint breeze rustled through the garden out of the blue. A familiar whiff blew past KiBum's face, and his expression immediately changed to one of shock. The scent was terrifyingly familiar; he would have recognised it no matter what. KiBum couldn't have mistaken it for anything else. He felt something hot rushing up to his face - it was the heat of embarrassment.

The young man crossed his arms defensively and snapped, "ChangMin, get your ass off that tree and face me right this instant, right now."

The evil maknae came out of his hideout with his hands in his pockets, a corner of his lips turning up into a devilish half smile, tempting and inviting KiBum with his mischievously attractive eyes. "Hello, my dear long lost friend."

Huh? The four eavesdroppers tweaked their ears at that particular phrase - 'long lost friend'. JaeJoong frowned a little, thinking 'Is that how you should respond when someone just declared their love for you?'

"Why are you here? KyuHyun's supposed to show up, not you," said KiBum.

JaeJoong continued to ponder, 'and that isn't really how you act after telling someone that you love him.'

YooChun and JunSu hopped out of the bushes to save the day. JunSu explained, "We're the ones who took the letter out of you locker and put it into ChangMin's. We thought it was a love letter, we didn't think you'd give the letter to KyuHyun to tell him how much you hate him."

They looked at ChangMin guiltily, but otherwise said, "Wow, so sly of you to hide behind the tree. KiBum probably would've never confessed if you didn't hide away."

ChangMin cracked his own knuckles, grinning lividly at them. "Yes, perhaps I shouldn't have hid myself. Now off you go to your classes and don't bother us." He gripped their shoulders and ushered them off the garden. When they finally left the two alone, ChangMin had a split second thought in his head, '_How odd. I don't see YunHo or JaeJoong anywhere. Didn't all four of them conspire against me previously? Why is it only YooChun and JunSu this time?_' But the thought soon melt away when his mind returned to the more important person in front of him. "How did you know it was me?" asked ChangMin.

While in the high and dense bushes, two other guys were still spying, they planned to retell the conversation to YooChun and JunSu later... YunHo snaked his arms around JaeJoong's waist from behind and stroked the man's neck with his nose tip. His startled lover whispered hotly, "What're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" YunHo purred softly, unheard by the men beyond the bushes.

"YunHo… Don't…" JaeJoong bit his own lip hard to keep himself from moaning aloud. "I'll lose control… They'll hear us..."

"But you look too delicious today… I lose control here, too… See?" YunHo thrust his engorged part in between JaeJoong's butt cheeks.

His sensitive kitten let out a gasp.

Worried they might have been heard, the two immediately stopped in the midst of their intense love making; their heads snapping up to peek through the leaves.

The men outside didn't seem to have heard it…

KiBum answered, "I remembered your smell, ever since you left one of your shirts in my room when we're playing as kids." KiBum quickly added, "I really just see you as my older brother then, but… the older I got… I'd smelled your shirt when I…"

ChangMin cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

KiBum's face reddened slightly. He cleared his throat and focused on ChangMin's question, "I saw most of your hair when you hid behind the tree. KyuHyun definitely does not have hair like yours, which is much more kissable. But I wasn't sure if it was you, till the wind blew your scent at me. It turns me on all the time."

"All the time?" teased ChangMin as he slowly walked towards KiBum. "It's be a hard time for you to stay close to me, perhaps I should distance myself for your sake." He lightly stroked KiBum's forearm. "I always thought I was the only one who remembered 'us'."

KiBum smiled. "Even though my family moved away to another country, my childhood memories of you are the dearest recollections I have of my past." KiBum's words touched his heart so deeply that ChangMin lost control and pulled the man, who was six months older than him, into his arms. After a while, ChangMin felt a prominent hardness between KiBum's thighs, and it was pressing against his own.

A strangled moan cried out relentlessly from the bushes behind them. They jumped at the noise. ChangMin swore the moan sounded vaguely like it was calling YunHo's name, just harsher… more desperate… and almost euphoric… almost flying high…

'You guys…,' groaned ChangMin in annoyance.

KiBum extracted himself from the embrace awkwardly and said, "I'm sorry, it's just a habit of mine to get horny at your damn sexy smell. You don't have to take responsibility." He turned away gingerly and began to walk off, leaving ChangMin in the garden.

ChangMin strode after him and hauled KiBum into a shaded area concealed by more trees. KiBum felt himself pinned between the tree trunk and ChangMin's masculine body, and was then swiftly kissed by ChangMin soft yet urgent lips. But before he could fully savour those long-awaited tonguing, ChangMin had withdrew and dropped to hip level, already unzipping KiBum's flier and coaxing his hard manhood out. All rational thoughts flew out of the window; it felt so good. KiBum leaned his head against the tree trunk weakly and ruffled ChangMin's hair with his limp hands, drowned in the warmth wetness and pressure of his lover's mouth. The strength in his knees was the only resistance that still existed. But even the strength in his knees soon disappeared, and succumbed entirely to ChangMin's strong grip on his hips. KiBum's heavy-lidded eyes gazed adoringly at ChangMin's bobbing head, his mouth becoming ever tighter, and faster with each shove. KiBum panted at the pleasure. The moment he let reality dawn on him, his seeds gushed potently into the other man's mouth. The blissful reality that he was finally reunited with a childhood friend he'd long harboured lover for… This time, no sweeter dream could beat the perfection of reality he's in… When the orgasm gradually drifted away, KiBum dropped into ChangMin's open arms.

They strolled languorously, when ChangMin suddenly took KiBum's hand in his. The other man kept silent, but did not object. ChangMin opened his mouth to say something. "You may be able to walk away with a hard on. But I couldn't. Would you mind taking responsibility for what you've done to me?" At the question, KiBum's eyes flashed at ChangMin's too apparent bulge, then quickly looked away. "Let's go find a place," said he, quickening his steps toward the dormitories.

"Sure." ChangMin beamed faintly as he followed, their hands still linked. "You know, I'm alone in my dorm. It'd be easy if you want to appeal for a dorm change to share the room with me." The same devilish half smile appeared on his face.

JaeJoong lay on the grass concealed by bushes. His white shirt was fully unbuttoned, baring his smooth white torso for the one and only who could see him. His thighs were exposed all the way to his knees, his trousers gathered around his calves. He puffed heavily. "It's been six rounds, YunHo ah," his silky voice spoke throatily.

Propped above JaeJoong, YunHo leaned his forehead against his lover's chest and growled hoarsely, "I'm still sexually excited here. It wouldn't go down. It's your fault, every time I look at your erection I get all excited." He swayed his hips so that his hard rock would rub against JaeJoong's. The kitten beneath him moaned unrestrainedly, once more lifted high to the heavens. "More," pleaded JaeJoong, seizing YunHo's equally unbuttoned shirt front. "Please me more, YunHo ah," his longing voice thick with sexual lust.

"Oh yeah, you bet," YunHo eagerly grasped JaeJoong's waist and resumed slamming. His sex kitten squealed in elated pain and pleasure, digging his fingers into YunHo's arms and he felt his sensitive tunnel tighten and loosen repeatedly at the constant drilling of his lover's rigidity. _More..._ Incessant whitish liquid squirted out onto the man he adores the most... only wetting his YunHo, and no one else. Lovestruck by the sight before, YunHo came together, releasing a long low growl and finally collapsed next to JaeJoong.

"JaeJoong ah, I love you more than anything. Don't ever leave me," the finally exhausted man murmured.

His kitten's eyes softened as he replied, "I love you too, my YunHo." He caressed YunHo hair gently, slowly… very tenderly… sending him to sleep.

The next day... YooChun asked JaeJoong and YunHo excitedly, "So? What did those new lovebirds say after we left?" Even JunSu perked up eagerly to know. Utter silence filled the air around them; YunHo looking to a side; JaeJoong looking down. YooChun sighed knowingly. JunSu whined, "Oh no, ohhh no you don't. I know that look. Have you been humping each other right after we've left?!"

* * *

After discussing, YunHo and JaeJoong finally agreed to ask for Mr. and Mrs. Jung's help. They hid a miniature microphone in the breast pocket of Mr. Jung's shirt, which by the way he was more than glad to help. It was a plan to find out the true reason behind the objection by JaeJoong's parents, and perhaps convince them to agree, if possible.

The two sons of both families hid in the car as they listened to the conversation attentively.

The first to talk was Mr. Kim. "We know how odd men relationships are. And we've obviously heard what everyone says about the commitment between two men – it doesn't last very long. Our JaeJoong have harboured feelings toward your son the moment YunHo started high school. That's why we're so worried that YunHo's love for our son may just be a short fling, which will cut a deep scar in JaeJoong's heart."

In the car, the two young men stared at the voice coming out of the speaker. They held their breath, momentarily struck by the possibility that JaeJoong's parents might end up convincing YunHo's parents otherwise. By then they'd have two families against their relationship, not to mention engagement. '_Maybe my parents meant well, after all,_' thought JaeJoong.

Next it was Mr. Jung who spoke, "Your words are unarguably true, even we had these notions. We'd have objected to their engagement too if JaeJoong were any nonchalant or blasé about our son's feelings. But we've seen how serious your son is whenever they visited us ever since high school. They picked food for each other at the table, look into each other's eyes and hold hands without giving a care what the world thinks of them. It's because we've witnessed it that has made us approve of their engagement. Having admired JaeJoong for six years, our son would be heart broken too if JaeJoong happened to be a player." Momentary silence followed his words.

The two surprised eavesdroppers blushed madly; JaeJoong's cheeks particularly pink. They could imagine JaeJoong's parents looking all surprised with their mouths agape. "Your son liked our JaeJoong for six years? That long?" queried Mrs. Kim. "Our son has loved YunHo for almost the same amount of time too, somewhere since the age of thirteen." Both parents with a son of homosexual nature began to chat and get along.

At last, YunHo found out that his lover's parents merely doubted his sincerity toward JaeJoong. _Of course! Why didn't I think of it? Isn't that what most parents worry about? Even though some would not say it aloud, surely… in their hearts… They'll care, no matter how little..._


End file.
